Shizuku (Song)
"Drop" (しずく Shizuku) is the second closing theme for the anime adaption of Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO). It is played for episodes eighteen through thirty-three. Lyrics Romaji= Subete no hito wo aiseru wake ja nainara semete aisuru hito o Uragi razu ni utagawazu ni semetari nikundari shinai de Mujaki de irukoto ga hito o kizutsukete shimau no Shizukana jounetsu ga hitomi no oku de sawagi dasu anata ni meguri aete Kobore souna namida no tsubu nagasazu mune ni tamete Isshun o tsuyoku iki yo ichizuna shizuku ni natte Junsui na aijou ga itsu atte dareka o madowa shiteru Akiramenaide inori mashou sekai ga tatoe kurayami demo Jibun ni hokoreru tatta hitotsu o mitsuke dasou KOTOBA ni dekinai yume ga ryoute ni afuretemo dare nimo somaranai yo Hateshinai toki no naka de jibun ni nani ga dekiru Ima wa mada chiisaku demo kagayaki keseya shinai yo Suidou no KARUKI ga SHINKU no fuchi ni tamatte sonomama tokesou ni nai Kagaku kankyou mochiron aijou mo zenbu onaji jigen de kangaeru Nanika hitotsu jibun ni shika dekinai KOTO mitsuke dasetara Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai desho sorega saikin wakatte kita desho Ookina gan no youna tokai no sumikko de nani ka o sukoshi zutsu x3 kaete ikitai Dare ka o honki de shinshoku shitetai Kesa no TEREBI wa tooi dokoka no nikumi au dare ka o utsushiteta Hateshinai toki no naka de jibun ni nani ga dekiru Ima wa mada chiisaku demo kagayaki keseya shinai yo Kobore souna namida no tsubu nagasazu mune ni tamete Isshun o tsuyoku iki yo ichizuna shizuku ni natte |-| Kanji= すべての人を愛せるわけじゃないなら せめて愛する人を 裏切らずに疑わずに 責めたり憎んだりしないで 無邪気でいることが 人を傷つけてしまうの? 静かな情熱が瞳の奥で騒ぎだす...あなたに巡り合えて こぼれそうな泪のつぶ 流さず胸にためて 一瞬を強く生きよ 一途なしずくになって 純粋な愛情が いつだって誰かを惑わしてる あきらめないで祈りましょう 世界がたとえ暗闇でも 自分に誇れる たったひとつを見つけだそう コトバに出来ない夢が両手にあふれても 誰にも染まらないよ 果てしない時代 (とき) の中で 自分に何が出来る 今はまだ小さくても 輝き消せやしないよ 水道のカルキがシンクの淵にたまって そのまま溶けそうにない 化学環境もちろん愛情も ぜんぶ同じ次元で考える 何かひとつ自分にしかできないコト 見つけだせたら 他にはなにもいらないでしょ それが最近わかってきたでしょ 大きな岩のような都会の隅っこで 何かを少しずつ X 3 変えていきたい 誰かを本気で浸食してたい 今朝のテレビは遠い何処かの 憎みあう誰かを映してた 果てしない時代 (とき) の中で 自分に何が出来る 今はまだ小さくても 輝き消せやしないよ こぼれそうな泪のつぶ 流さず胸にためて 一瞬を強く生きよ 一途なしずくになって |-| Translation= If you can't love everyone, at least do not Betray, suspect, accuse, or hate the ones you love Does being innocent mean that I will hurt people? A quiet passion begins to stir within my eyes... after meeting you Teardrops are about to fall; I don't let them, holding them within my heart Live each moment to the fullest; become a focused drop Pure love is always leading someone astray Let's pray without giving up, even if the world has turned dark Let's find the one thing that I can be proud to myself about Even if dreams that I cannot put into words fill both of my hands, I won't let myself be affected by anyone What can I do in these neverending times? Even though the spark is faint right now, you can't put it out The tapwater's chlorine deposits have accumulated on the sink's edge and doesn't seem like it'll ever dissolve I think of even the scientific environment and love at the same level If you find the one thing that only you can do, You need nothing else, right? You've come to realize that lately, right? From a corner in the city that's like a huge boulder, I want to change something, little by little by little I want to infiltrate someone for real This morning, the TV was showing people somewhere far away who hated each other What can I do in these neverending times? Even though the spark is faint right now, you can't put it out Teardrops are about to fall; I don't let them, holding them within my heart Live each moment to the fullest; become a focused drop Category:Music